gwfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lizard King
10–12,5 m |Przeciętna długość = 18–30 m |Kolor skóry = Aoe Czarny Żółty Niebieski Dantooine Pomarańczowy Czarny |Kolor futra = Brak |Kolor oczu = Różny |Pojawienia = Maślane Kroniki Imperium Opowieści z Kywalker |Przeciętna waga = 20 t 15 t |Poziom inteligencji = Duża |Szybkość = Do 50 km/h |Pokarmy = Mięso |plik = IMG_20150910_155319.jpg}} Lizard King (ang. Król Jaszcurek) – olbrzymie, groźne oraz rzadkie drapieżniki. Uważany za jedno z najniebezpieczniejszych stworzeń w galaktyce. Ma 10 metrów wysokości. W 13 ABY jeden samiec tego gatunku wymknął się z parku, przed tym jedząc Romana Starego. Pożarł wtedy wiele osób np. Lisa z Kywalker. Został przyłapany w 15 ABY. Potem znowu uciekł i go nie znaleziono. Największym przedstawicielem gatunku jest Kongo. Historia thumb|left|Od przodu Pojawienie na Dantooine Pewnego dnia jeden farmer z Kywalker zauważył jednego osobnika atakujące stado Lamusów. Osobnik spojrzał się na farmera, a ten wymieniony oddał strzał ze swojej broni. Przestraszony gigant uciekł. Potem kilku farmerów również widział te stworzenie, dlatego przyjęto, że na planecie się rozprzestrzeniły. Nie wiedzieli, że ciągle to ten sam osobnik. thumb|left|Polowanie na Lamusa Ucieczka w 12 ABY W 12 ABY Matka Romana Starego rzuciła Kongowi swojego syna na pożarcie. Wcześniej jej syn wściekał się, ze zobaczyli jedną atrakcję. Przypadkowo kopnął panel sterowania i uciekł zjadając chłopaka. Przyłapanie w 15 ABY W 15 ABY kongo został przyłapany przez Cytruska i przetransportowany do parku. Druga ucieczka w 16 ABY W 16 ABY znowu uciekł i nie został przyłapany. Uciekł do rodzinnych lasów. Dziwak zrozumiał, że idzie na gody bo nigdy na nich nie był. Potem przechodził koło partku ze swoim potomstwem i samicą. Młode można było głaskać. Udział w wojnach Ten gatunek bardzo często bierze udział w wojnach. Przykładem może być Bitwa o Aoe oraz Bitwa o Ratooine. Odbija większość strzałów oraz jest wytrzymały. Może wieść też uzbrojenie. Podczas, gdy ktoś się broni w mieście można je wykorzystywać jako tarany niszczące wrota i mury, by wojsko kroczyło do budowli. Jednak rzadko biorą udział w konfliktach zbrojnych. Życie codzienne Wiedzie życie samotnika. Podczas godów młode samce łączą się w małe grupki. Jest groźny i dlatego samemu zapewnia sobie bezpieczeństwo. Nie lubią towarzystwa małych stworzeń. Czasami niszczą jakiś teren i mają swoje pustkowie. Młode osobniki zdobywają terytorium odpędzając starsze. Występowanie Występuje na planetach o podobnych warunkach do Aoe. Przykładem może być Dantooine (ona jest pisakowa). Zamieszkuję tereny bliskie równin i bagien bo tam są jego przysmaki. Może żyć też na terenach skalnych w rzadkich przypadkach. Leśnych terenów nie lubi, bo nie ma taj jedzenia (przynajmniej dobrego). Terytorium Terytorium zwierzęcia obejmują kilkaset hektarów. Nie zapuszczają swoich terenów blisko Hydrusów oraz Akwarusów. Jako iż takie niebezpieczne zwierzę inne stwory go unikają, dlatego czasami musi wchodzić ze swojego terytorium na polowanie. Samice mają zwykle mniejsze terytoria. Gdy jakiś inny osobnik wejdzie na jego środowisko, ten goni go i wywiązuje się walka. Zwykle wygrywają młodsze i silniejsze. Gody Gody odbywają się zwykle od maja do sierpnia. Samce walczą o względy samic nie na śmierć. Samic rodzi do trzech młodych w jednym miocie. Samiec zostaje przy młodych przez 2 miesiące zapełniając im ochronę. Dalej samice samemu chroni dzieci. Jeśli samica zginie, dowiaduje się o tym cała planeta i Rada stu chłystków wysyła tam swoją Brygadę. Liczebność Ten gatunek jest zagrożony. Jest zakaz polowania na nie ( i tak każde polowanie kończyło by się śmiercią atakującego). Jeśli ktoś go ma musi zapłacić 20 kredytów. Na wolności jest 100,00 tysięcy osobników. Grzywna za zabicie to 100 kredytów. Odżywianie i Strategia polowania Dzięki swojej wielkości może żywić się młodymi Hydrusam, zabłąkanymi Akwarusami. Jako młode jedzą małe Lwami morskimi pospolitymi, które zdobywa dla nich matka. Strategię mają taką: najpierw rozproszyć całe stado, potem wybrać największego osobnika i go zaatakować. W przypadku jak poluję na samotne stworzenia po prostu walczy. Ponad 99,99% ataków kończy się sukcesem. Tauntawa też jest ich pokarmem. Wrogowie Naturalni Wrogami Naturalnymi tego gatunku są Hudrysy oraz stada Akwariusów. Walczy z nimi rogami, pazurami oraz ogonem. Zwykle on wygrywa, nawet z całym stadem drapieżników. Gębacze nie stanowią dla niego zagrożenia, raczej przekąskę. Wygląd zewnętrzny Czaszka Czaszka stanowi najgrożniejszą broń tego groźnego drapieżnika. Była długa na 2,5 metrów. Miała 50 ostrych jak Brzytwa zębów. Mógł ją oddzielać okropnie duże kęsy mięsa o wadze 250 kilo. Mogła pomieścić 1 człowieka. Budowa Bardzo przypomina dinozaura i jest z nimi powiązany. Jego kości są lekkie. Oczy są małe, ale dobrze widzą w ciemności. Przednie łapy są krótsze od tylnych. Uśczisk szczęk to 5,5 ton. Znaleziono kilka szkieletów. Oswojenie Żeby je oswoić należy je schwytać młode i je wytresować. Potem słucha człowieka bez względnie. Znany jest tylko jeden przypadek oswojenia potwora. Dokonał tego Dziwak Mały, ale jary po to by umieścić go w swoim parku. Nazwał go Kongo Walka Tylko jedna osoba zabiał to stworzenie. Była trudna i wycięczająca, a człowiek miał rzadką zbroję z plazmy. Trwała 2 dni i cały tum ludzi jej się przyglądał. I tak osobnik zranił go, ale człowiek zabił stwora. Jednak żeby nie było obciachu sam się zabił. Potem wszyscy o nim zapomnieli. Wściekłość Ten drapieżnik jest bardzo wściekły. Wystarczy jedna rzecz która go wkurzy i od razu jest taki czerwony, że hej. Wścieka go np. kolor dziwny, denerwowanie go. Inteligencja Mają dobrą inteligencje. Planują swój każdy atak. Są bardzo mądre. Skupiają się nawet na najmniejszych szczegółach każdego polowania, żeby wypaliło. Miał mózg o wielkości Arbuza. Czyni to go jednym z najinteleginiejszego stworzenia na świecie. Bronie W walce posługiwał się ostro zakończonym ogonem oraz rogami i pazurami. W walce też musiał wykorzystać swój szeroki umysł. Jest również bardzo silny i może zamić dorosłego hydrusa jedny ciosem swoich ostro zakończonych pazurów. Jako atrakcja Jako atrakcja jest najlepszą na całym Aoe. Na innych planetach mienien Lizard Kinga, ponieważ nie są przystwosowane do tamtego środowiska. A poza tym może ucieć. Podgatunki Są dwa podgatunki tego groźnego stworzenia: Lizard King Aoes - większa i groźniejsza lata. Mają większe terytoria i w ogóle jest ich więcej. Ten podgatunek ma gody od marca do lipca. Polują na większe zdobycze. Są również bardziej agresywne. Z tego podgatunku wywodzi się Kongo. Pochodzi z Aoe. Lizard King Dantooines - mniejsza i zwinniejsza rasa. Poluje zwykle na mniejsze od siebie stworzenia. Łatwiej je oswoić. Da się odpędzić je przy pomocy plazmy. Są mnie groźne. Ich gody trwają od kwietnia do lipca. Poza światem Gwiezdnych wojen Moc Lizad Kinga został stworzony przez . Wszelkie prawa zastrzeżone. Ciekawostki *Jest bardzo groźny. *Na początku mieli zrobić figurkę lego na potrzebę Lego Hero Factory: Inwazja z głębin. *Jeden zaatakował Crashera, ale spadł z Góry Śmierdzącego Krzysia. *Choć zgodnie z zasadą języka polskiego Lizard King powinno się pisać małymi, mieszkańcy Aoe zmienili zwyczaj pisowni ze względu na lęk przed drapieżnikiem. Kategoria:Rasy zwierząt i stworzeń Kategoria:Maślane Kroniki Kategoria:Rasy zwierząt i stworzeń Kategoria:Fauna Kywalker